oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer training/Ironman
To train Slayer efficiently, it is recommended that you begin after reaching 70-80 combat, with reasonable gear. Unless you are making cannonballs yourself, most of the time you won't be using a dwarf multicannon but rather using only melee or magic. This makes certain tasks such as suqahs and kalphites (unless killing the Kalphite Queen) almost blockworthy, as they have no notable drops and offer mediocre melee experience rates. Do tasks which give you a lot of useful resources, even if they don't offer the highest experience rates. Aberrant spectres, kurasks and nechryaels (the ones in the Slayer Tower) drop herbs and seeds very frequently, gargoyles drop coins and alchable items, blue dragons drop dragon bones for Prayer training. Block/skip tasks which offer little resources and/or poor experience rates. When using Slayer reward points, prioritise blocking and skipping poor tasks over unlocking perks and extensions. Unlock superior slayer monsters, the slayer helmet and the ability to craft slayer rings first. If you are using Ranged often, consider unlocking Broader Fletching perk early on for the ability to fletch broad bolts. Ring of wealth is a good choice for the ring slot before you have access to Fremennik rings, as it automatically collects coin drops from monsters. Hardcore Ironmen should wear a ring of life on tasks which they can easily die if they disconnect. Unless you want to get quicker Magic levels, use defensive casting when bursting tasks (such as dust devils), since it gives more experience overall. If you are low on herb seeds, kill normal nechryaels with melee instead of bursting Greater Nechryael in the Catacombs of Kourend. Before you can kill abyssal demons for the abyssal whip, train only Strength after you have 75 Attack (for Arclight) and 70 Defence (for Barrows equipment). Once you have obtained the abyssal whip, train on controlled until you have 99 Strength (if you haven't already), and after that train Attack and Defence. If you have a kraken tentacle, use the excess abyssal whips for an abyssal tentacle. Wilderness Slayer Taking tasks from Krystilia is one of the more convenient methods to obtain mysterious emblems for a rune pouch and to boost Slayer points for unlocking perks and extensions. Krystilia has no requirements, but players should be sufficient enough to survive in the Wilderness. When doing Wilderness tasks, only risk easily replaceable equipment you are willing to lose, such as monk robes or dragonhide armour. Equipment Melee The aim for melee equipment is to maximise the player's strength bonus. Typical low/mid-level gear includes: * Slayer helmet (i): Can be assembled after purchasing the Malevolent Masquerade ability from a Slayer master, costing 400 Slayer reward points. Black mask can be obtained from cave horrors. * Any God blessing: Can be obtained from Treasure Trails. * Fighter torso: Can be obtained from the Barbarian Assault minigame. * Obsidian platelegs: Can be purchased in TzHaar-Hur-Zal's Equipment Store. * Climbing boots: Can be bought from Tenzing. * Barrows gloves: Can be purchased from Culinaromancer's Chest after completion of Recipe for Disaster. * Amulet of glory: Dragonstone amulet can be made at 80 Crafting and enchanted into an amulet of glory with Lvl-5 Enchant, or obtained from dragon implings. * Fire cape: Can be obtained as a reward for defeating TzTok-Jad in the Fight Caves. * Ring of wealth: Dragonstone ring can be made at 55 Crafting, which can be turned into a ring of wealth by Lvl-5 Enchant. * Dragon scimitar: Can be purchased from Daga on Ape Atoll after completion of Monkey Madness I. * Dragon defender: Can be obtained as a rare drop in the basement of the Warriors' Guild from the cyclopes that reside there. Important milestones * Level 58 - Cave horror: Black mask * Level 75 - Gargoyles: Very good money (can be considered the beginning of high level slayer) * Level 83 - Spiritual mage: Dragon boots * Level 85 - Abyssal demon: Abyssal whip and abyssal dagger * Level 87 - Cave kraken: Trident of the seas and kraken tentacle * Level 91 - Cerberus: Primordial, pegasian and eternal crystals * Level 93 - Smoke devil: Occult necklace Killing bosses and demi-bosses on task Abyssal Sire (Abyssal demons) Abyssal Sire drops the unsired, which can be placed at the Font of Consumption and gives the player a reward in the process. The most notable rewards are the abyssal bludgeon pieces and the abyssal dagger. Cerberus (Hellhounds) Cerberus drops the primordial, pegasian and eternal crystals, which are used to create best-in-slot boots in the game. Dagannoth Kings (Dagannoths) Dagannoth Kings are killed for their unique drops (notably the rings and the dragon axe). After completion of elite tasks in the Fremennik Diary, killing the boss trio also offers good Prayer experience from the noted dagannoth bones. Demonic gorillas (Black demons) Demonic gorillas drop the zenyte shard, which can be used to make the best-in-slot jewellery. Demonic gorillas also drop good alchables and decent amount of high-level tree seeds. Lizardman shamans (Lizardmen) Lizardman shamans drop the dragon warhammer, which has one of the most useful special attacks in the game. On task, the player can kill lizardman shamans in the Lizardman Caves which is often way less crowded than the Lizardman Canyon. Kalphite Queen (Kalphites) Kalphite Queen is killed for Herblore and Farming supplies, most notable being the wines of zamorak and potato cacti. Kree'arra (Aviansies) Kree'arra is killed for Armadyl armour pieces. K'ril Tsutsaroth (Greater demons) K'ril Tsutsaroth is killed for the Zamorakian spear, Staff of the dead and Zamorak hilt. Vorkath (Blue dragons) Vorkath is killed for money, Prayer and Crafting experience. Task summary This is a list of monsters assigned by Duradel, along with the pros and cons of completing the task. This table aims to empower players in choosing their tasks based on the pros and cons of each task reflecting on drops, transport and access, combat area etc. Alternatively, an analysis of tasks from an xp/h standpoint is below. The list assumes that dwarf multicannon is not used.